


A Single Word

by Pandora151



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, May continue if I find inspiration, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: What happens mere moments after the Doctor leaves Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler and his duplicate self on a certain beach in Pete's World.(a 500-word drabble)





	A Single Word

Rose did not say a word.

The sound of the TARDIS— _his_ TARDIS—broke them apart, and the Doctor and Rose stood silently as the great, sentient machine faded into Time.  He gasped when he felt his telepathic connection with the TARDIS sever completely.  She was always there, for over 900 long, difficult years, and now all he had left of her was a small lump of coral in his pocket that may or may not grow, depending on how kind this universe is to him.  His vision dimmed slightly as he realized how empty his mind felt without the TARDIS.  The world spun around slightly and he felt himself take a few faltering steps backwards before tripping ( _no, he never tripped before, what’s happening?_ ) and falling on his arse on the sand.

“Doctor?”

It wasn’t Rose, he realized.  A few minutes passed, about two or three, probably, heart ( _just one now_ ) sinking when he realized that his time sense was not as accurate as it used to be.  Jackie stood in front of him, but she looked slightly blurry for some reason.  He looked towards the water, about 30 feet away, where Rose was standing, staring off into the ocean.  Jackie moved in front of his line of vision, and he blinked hard, wondering off-handedly why the world became so blurry. Jackie was saying something, but he could barely hear her.  She crouched in front of him, and asked “Did you hear anythin’ I just said?”

He shook his head numbly.  Jackie rolled her eyes, but there was a slightly comforting smile on her face.  “Well, I just called Pete, an’ he just sent a zeppelin over to pick us up in about an hour,” she stated, as though she said it to him a few times already, which was probably true.  He nodded, but the world suddenly tilted crazily around him and his head fell forward into his hands as he groaned.  Shaking, he felt a cool hand on his back and he realized that he was gasping, sweating, and hyperventilating.  Taking a few deep breaths, he sat up straighter and his vision cleared slightly.  Rose was sitting by the water, still staring at the ocean, and Jackie was sitting next to him, rubbing his back in comforting circles as she gazed at him with concern.

“The TARDIS is gone,” he whispered, “I was just a bit surprised and I—” He faltered, not knowing how to finish the sentence.  For once, he was at a loss for words.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Doctor,” Jackie responded, smiling soothingly.  She grabbed her purse and stood up, dusting sand off her pants.  “I’m going to look around for a bit, maybe get some food.  You’ll be okay here?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he answered softly.

When Jackie arrived back to the beach almost an hour later, she found the Doctor and Rose both sitting in their respective positions, not having said one single word to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this a while ago, but while I was going through some of my WIPs, I realized that this could stand on its own. If I do have time, I could make this into a series of 500-word drabbles about Rose and 10.5, but we'll see I guess. Please review, it means a lot to me!


End file.
